Equipment: Main Hand
Workbench Main Hand Items Sturdy Wooden Stick This may look like a thin and crude log, but it has been hardened enough to stand against all but the sharpest of blades. +4 Strength +4 Dexterity Passive: Attacks reduce target's movement and attack speed by 25% for 2 seconds. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 0. craft time 5 seconds.) Lumber 2x _______________________________________________ Rough Blunderbuss This clever piece of engineering was invented by the Sandburn Tribe in the southlands across the sea. Luckily, they were more concerned with greed than with conquest so they sold the schematics to various traders and it eventually made its way here. +3 Strength +5 Endurance Passive: Increases your attack range to 4. Passive: Deal up to 25% more damage the closer you are to the target. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 5, craft time 7 seconds) -Lumber 1x -Stone 1x -Leather 1x -Iron Ore 1x _______________________________________________ Celestial Orb While Kobolds normally worship the holy candle, there have been incidents when some have turned to the stars for guidance. Surely any self respecting kobold will realize the folly of such a thing. Still, some of them managed to harness the celestial energies into lending aid to their kin. +3 Willpower +2 Endurance Passive: Increases your attack range to 3.5 Passive: Your attacks heal a nearby wounded ally for (5 + spellPower) life (can not heal self). Units recently healed only heal 25% this amount. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 5, craft time 7 seconds) Stone 1x Wool 1x Radiant Gem 1x _______________________________________________ Enigmatic Staff War wizards once wielded unimaginably more powerful staffs than this, but the art of crafting them has been lost to time. This attempt to recreate the ancient relics is not without its own merit though; it is imbued with costly enchantments in an effort to live up to the glory of its predecessors. +7 Strength +6 Willpower Passive: Increases your armor by 3. Passive: Increases your spell armor by 9. Passive: Reduces energy cost of your spells by 10%. Passive: Restore energy equal to 10% of physical damage dealt on normal attacks. Kobold Magi's will leech an additional 15% of spell damage dealt. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 10, craft time 9 seconds) Handful of Berries 1x Infused Lumber 1x Radiant Gem 1x _______________________________________________ Poacher's Bow A basic, but reliable bow that is used by kobold poachers to hunt a wide range of game. These poachers also like to collect animal accessories and hang them up in their Lodge as proof of their hunting abilities. +5 Strength +1(max of 5) Dexterity Passive: Increases your attack range to 3.5(Max of 5.3). Passive: Grants +1 Dexterity and 0.2 range for every bear or stag hunted (maximum of 4 stacks). Passive: Deal 2.7% bonus physical damage per unit the projectile travelled. Passive: Your attacks ignore 5% of armor. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Lumber 3x Wool 2x Shadowstone 1x _______________________________________________ Forester's Mace A proud symbol of the UNKF - United Northern Kobold Foresters, this zany mace provides the means of elusive maneuver throughout the forest. It unlocks the secret bonding between kobolds and nature developed and known only amongst the ancient society: a technique that allows manipulation of the earth soils that is useful when making powerful leaps of faith around dangerous terrain. +5 Strength +5 Dexterity +3 Intelligence Passive: Attacks reduce target's movement and attack speed by 25% for 2 seconds. Passive: Reduces Plant Tree cooldown by -20 seconds. Passive: Your Plant Tree ability's range is increased by +4 and now deals (20 + alchemyPower*1.4) spell damage and slows -1 movespeed for 0.6 seconds in a small area. Active: Target any tree to leap towards. Upon landing, gain 25% damage reduction for 4 seconds (27 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Sturdy Wooden Stick 1x Infused Lumber 1x Wool 2x Sageberry 1x _______________________________________________ Repeating Crossbow An engineering masterpiece. Miniaturized split chambers allows for several bolts to be fired in rapid succession, at the cost of some firepower and reload speed however. +5 Strength +7 Dexterity Passive: Increases your attack range to 4.5 Passive: Fires focusPower/15 (minimum of 1, maximum of 4, result is truncated) extra bolt(s) nearby your target, targets recently damaged by Repeating Crossbow's bolts will take 75% reduced damage excluding on-hit effects. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Poacher's Bow 1x Iron Ore 2x _______________________________________________ Cursed Druid Scepter An emblem of nature and divinity by dawn, 'cursed' with an owl like creature called a sentinel. Truth be told, the 'cursed' is a mistakenly dubbed title cast by the elderly and superstitious kobolds of the past generation. +3 Endurance +5 Intelligence +5 Willpower Passive: Increases your attack range to 4. Passive: Gain a Sentinel that looks over you and your allies. A Sentinel can be owned by one unit at a time. A unit under Sentinel's watch will gain +4 armor and spell armor. When you attack, your Sentinel's owner will be healed ((5+spellPower)*1.3) life. If the Sentinel's owner is yourself, heals will be only 75% efficient. Passive: Provides casting of all spells and decreases energy cost by 25%. Active: Use on any ally or neutral unit to transfer Sentinel's ownership. While there is an active Kobold owner excluding yourself, anytime you cast Shadow Cloak, Siphon Life, Frost Armor, or Guardian Angel - your target ally will gain the same bonus with 65% efficiency (14 leash range, 15 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Celestial Orb 1x Lumber 2x Lambent Sunflower 2x Radiant Gem 1x _______________________________________________ Lunar Seer's Nirvana An ancient seer's psychic staff, it provided her the means to see through the foggy tells of the future as well as the mists that covered the dark nights of the forest. The seer has been long gone since her time, but the staff is a true vestige of her power. With it, you gain the ability to protect yourself and others. +6 Strength +3 Intelligence +6 Willpower Passive: Increases your attack range to 4 Passive: All your damage instances now do spell type damage. Passive: On attack, gain a charge of Nirvana Shield. If your target is an ally, your ally will gain 2 charges of Nirvana Shield instead. Each charge of Nirvana Shield grants (8 + 0.5*spellPower) shields, +6% spell damage, and +0.5 energy regeneration. Nirvana Shield stacks up to 6 times and lasts 6 seconds. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 25, 15 seconds) Enigmatic Staff 1x Antlers 1x Scroll of Transmutation 1x _______________________________________________ Venomous Arbalest Only the most skilled artisans can craft a crossbow as powerful and deadly as this one. It saps the magical energies from the infused lumber to conjure debilitating poison bolts. +5 Strength +5 Endurance +6 Intelligence Passive: Increases your attack range to 5 Passive: Attacks poison the target, dealing 3 + 1.5*alchemyPower magic damage over 5 seconds and increasing the target's eating cooldown by 20% (This effect can stack up to 20 seconds). Also decreases life regeneration by 35%. Active: Your next attack causes a venomous explosion, dealing 5~(5 + alchemyPower*4.4) bonus spell damage based on the target's remaining poison duration. (13 second cooldown). This effect slows the target briefly and removes any arbalest poison. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 25, 15 seconds) Poacher's Bow 1x Infused Lumber 1x Shadowstone 1x Sageberry 2x _______________________________________________ Smithy Main Hand Items Sharp Iron Pickaxe The pointy end on this pickaxe is so sharp it can puncture just about any material. Be sure to hold it the right way when swinging. +6 Strength +4 Endurance Passive: Increases mining speed by +15% and gives you a 30% chance not to consume a stack of a mineral deposit when mining. Passive: Attacks wound enemies to bleed for 50% of your attack damage over 6 seconds. Deals double damage if target is moving. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 5, 7 seconds) Lumber 1x Iron Ore 2x _______________________________________________ Golden Polearm The weapon of choice for the infamous kobold raider clans on the sprawling plains to the east. It has longer reach than normal weapons and is ideal for when they ride on their ponies to pillage some poor village. +6 Strength +4 Dexterity Passive: Slightly increased attack range. Passive: Reduces the target's armor by 1 for 3 seconds (Can not reduce more than 5 armor). Reduces target's attack speed by 3% for every armor reduced. Passive: If there is an enemy kobold within a 25 radius, the polearm glows scaring away wolves and giving you +3 experience per second. Additionally, if there are no allied kobolds in the radius, you gain +2 attack damage and +1 armor for every enemy kobold nearby. Passive: Gain +25 gold for each kill or assist against an enemy kobold and each quest that your team wins. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 5, 7 seconds) Lumber 2x Radiant Gem 1x _______________________________________________ Berserker's Battle Axe A deadly weapon often favored by the dreaded kobold berserkers on the northern isles. Hardened by shadowstone, the axe can inflict terrible, terrible damage to enemies on the battlefield. It is also very good at felling trees. +5 Strength +3 Dexterity +4 Endurance Passive: Increases damage to trees and structures by +8. Passive: Increases attack speed by +25% and movement speed by +5. Active: Gain 55% bonus movespeed for 2 seconds and cast out two deadly axes that swirl around you, cutting any units in their way. Cut targets take (.65*attackDamage) damage and deal 50% decreased damage on their next attack (32.5 seconds cooldown, 7 second debuff duration). Each axe can strike once per cast. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Iron Ore 2x Shadowstone 1x _______________________________________________ Talons of the Pilferer These talons were originally owned by Purian, the first master Kobold thief. He was known for his fluidity and grace in the art of stealing. Every victim of his theft was said to have felt a mysterious breeze before realizing their losses. It's probably the same aura you're giving off as you tread with these equipped. +7 Dexterity +5 Intelligence Passive: Melee critical strikes steal one random item from the enemy kobold's inventory (Excludes spell books, charms, and equipments). Passive: Critical strikes ignore 50% of all armor and magic resistance. Passive: Being invisible grants +15% movespeed and reduces damage taken by -30%. Active: Become invisible for 5 seconds (15 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Iron Ore 1x Antlers 1x Leather 1x _______________________________________________ Judgment Gavel The weapon of choice for the Paladins of Vos'korath - an order of holy warriors in the southern deserts - when defending their kingdom against giant, monstrous trolls, because the hammer's magical protection becomes more powerful when fighting strong foes. +2 Strength +4 Endurance +4 Intelligence Passive: Increases your spell armor by +7. Passive: Deal 2% of the target's maximum life as bonus physical damage. Passive: Your attacks increase your armor by +4 and your movespeed by 1% for 5 seconds (stacks up to +16 bonus armor). Active: Enchants your Judgment Gavel with a Radiant Gem and transforms it into a Divine Gavel for 9 seconds. Consumes a Radiant Gem from your inventory in the process (90 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Infused Lumber 1x Radiant Gem 1x Iron Ore 1x _______________________________________________ Stag Hunter's Stiletto Hunting stags are not easy, but learning to think like one helps. An average kobold would have to practice months to master the big game that are stags. They say anyone who's perfected the art of stag hunting can move so fast that they leave behind illusions in their swiftness. +12 Dexterity Passive: Gain 30% of your focus power as bonus attack damage. Passive: Critical strikes destroy 12 stamina if it is an enemy kobold. Can not lower stamina below 20. Passive: You no longer alert stags and gain +1% movespeed and +2% max health per stag kill (max of 5 stacks). Gain +100% increased life restoration from eating any stag related foods. Active: Leap towards a biological target unit and disarm for it 0.9 seconds. Can leap toward allies. Can not go over un-pathable terrain. (13 second cooldown, gaining invisibility status lowers cooldown by 9 seconds). Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Boneshard Blade 1x Raw Stag Meat 2x Shadowstone 2x _______________________________________________ Reaper's Scythe A vicious looking polearm that breathes with a mind of it's own. It can sense the fear of nearby enemies and feeds upon their despair. +7 Strength +5 Dexterity +2 Willpower Passive: Slightly increased attack range. Passive: Reduces the attack damage of nearby enemies by -10% and energy regen by -0.8. Passive: Your attacks reduce 2 armor on attack for 3 seconds, can not reduce more than 8 armor. Reduces -3% attack speed per armor reduced. Active: Overwhelm nearby enemies with a burdening depression, silencing and disarming them for 2.5 seconds. After the initial silence, affected targets will lose an additional -15% attack damage, and -7 energy regen for 8 seconds (55 second cooldown). You and allies gain +0.25 bonus move speed when nearby depressed targets and leech 35% life on attack. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Golden Polearm 1x Radiant Gem 1x Shadowstone 1x Lambent Sunflower 1x _______________________________________________ Twin Throwing Axes A well balanced pair of axes, one in each hand. Throwing these at your enemies makes you want to burst into song of bloodlust. +10 Strength +10 Dexterity +10 Endurance Passive: Increase your attack speed by 10% (5% for ranged), damage by 8%(4% for ranged) and move speed by 4% (2% for ranged) for 4 seconds with every regular attack (maximum 30% attack speed, and 12% move speed). Active (Melee): Gain 55% bonus movespeed for 2 seconds and cast out two deadly axes that swirl around you, cutting any units in their way. Cut targets take (.65*attackDamage) damage and deal 50% decreased damage on their next attack (25 seconds cooldown, 7 second debuff duration). Each axe can strike once outwards and inwards. Active (Ranged): Throw 5 axes in a cone-shape ahead of you. Targets hit by the axes take (.75*attackDamage) physical damage and lose 30% attack and movement speed for 2.2 seconds. (25 seconds cooldown). Active cooldowns are shared. Use off-hand to toggle between ranged and melee. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Berserker's Battle Axe 2x Radiant Gem 1x Lambent Sunflower 1x _______________________________________________ Sawtooth A bladed with serrated edges pointing out at every point of it. It is sure to give whatever it touches a nice and clean tear. +10 Strength +6 Endurance Passive: Causes your targets to rupture on normal attacks, dealing (0.7*weaponDamage) damage over 9 seconds. Rupture damage is increased by 50% per additional attack, up to 100%. If the target is moving, Rupture damage is increased by 50%. Passive: Ruptured targets are revealed while cloaked. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Sharp Iron Pickaxe 1x Shadowstone 2x Spicy Herbs 1x Stone 3x _______________________________________________ Scatter Shotgun An extremely heavy shotgun, even heavier is the sensational recoil felt upon firing it. A firearm of this caliber requires its user to have the up most physical maintenance for proficient performance during combat. Rest assured, lacking fire power is never an issue with this high end craftsmanship. Upon impact, the shells create a short lived aftershock that dazes its victim. +7 Strength +7 Endurance Passive: Decreases your movespeed by 10% for 3 seconds after firing. Passive: Increases your attack range to 4. Passive: Your normal attack will daze the target if they are within 3 range, dealing (endurance*.35 + 5) bonus damage and snaring them momentarily. Active: Fire a scatter shot at an area, unfogging the area and slowing enemy units for 7.5 seconds. Deals (3 + 0.2*weaponDamage) periodic damage (40 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Rough Blunderbuss 1x Iron Ore 2x Radiant Gem 1x Sageberry 2x _______________________________________________ Liquidator Spellblade Notorious kobold assassins with powerful magical abilities are often called Liquidators. They roam the lands, selling their dubious services to the highest bidder. The Spellbreakers have been hunting them for many years, but are always one step behind, because Liquidators seem to have an uncanny ability to travel unseen. +8 Dexterity +7 Intelligence +3 Willpower Passive: After using a spell, your next auto attack within 2 seconds will become ranged and teleports you to the target. (5 range). Passive: Your attacks ignore 50% armor. Active: This item can be manually activated to trigger the first passive, for a 10 second cooldown. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 25, 15 seconds) Talons of the Pilferer 1x Shadowstone 2x Radiant Gem 1x Iron Ore 1x _______________________________________________ Wolfsbane This sword can only be crafted by the kobold who has killed the most wolves. The wielder moves and attacks faster at night and enters a bloodrage upon killing a wolf, increasing the passive bonuses for a short while. +12 Strength +6 Endurance Passive: For every direwolf hunted, you gain +15% attack speed and +6% movespeed (maximum of +75% attack speed and +24% movespeed). This effect is indefinite during the night time, but decays slowly over a period of 40 seconds when day starts. Every new night, the bonuses are reset. Passive: Wolves within a 20 radius no longer fear enemy fire. Passive: During night stamina drain is reduced by 15% and you gain 40% cold resistance Passive: If a Wolfsbane is equipped, the duration of night is increased by +30 seconds (effect does not stack). Passive: While it is night lose 15% less stamina, gain 40% cold resistance, increase your sight radius by +10 and and gain flying vision. Obtain Method: Smithy (Wolfsbane Title, 13 seconds) Leather 5x Iron Ore 3x Radiant Gem 1x _______________________________________________ Mining Drill +7 Strength +3 Endurance Passive: Increase mining speed by 70% Passive: Increase experience gained from mining by 40% Passive: Mining out a stone or gold deposit will guarantee a rare drop. (Iron Ore/Shadowstone and Radiant Gem respectively.) Iron Ore x3 Radiant Gem 1x _______________________________________________ Vorpal Blade +4 Strength +9 Dexterity Passive: Your attack shatter the opponent, draining their stamina by 65 if they are walking or 75 if they are running(can not reduce below 5 stamina), and dealing 35% of the targets current life in damage. (17 second cooldown) Passive: Your attacks ignore 15% of armor Obtain Method Smithy:(Artisan 20, 15 seconds) Reaper's Scythe x1 Ancient Artifact Fragment x1 _______________________________________________ Serazene Blade Used by overpowered heroes. +8 Strength +6 Dexterity +4 Intelligence Passive: Your attacks ignore 30% of armor Passive: Applies Seraphim Strike to target by attacking. Each stack causes the target to take 4% more damage and heal attackers for 6% of damage dealt. Maximum of 5 stacks, all stacks decay after 6 seconds without attacking. Passive: Being melee attacked disarms the attacking kobold for 1.6 seconds. (15 second cooldown.) Active: Prepare for an attack for 3 seconds, during which time you can not attack. Then gain a buff for the following 3 seconds, that causes your next attack to teleport you to a target within 5 range, deal 30% more damage, leech 50% of the damage dealt as energy, and stun the target for 1 second. (26 second cooldown.) Obtain Method: Smithy(Artisan 25, 15 seconds) x1 Liquidator Spellblade x2 Radiant Gem x2 Lambent Sunflower _______________________________________________ Quest Item Main Hand Craven's Fish Sticker This clever contraption was invented by Craven the Fisherman to hunt big whales out in the northern frozen sea. It would be a massive overkill to use it on anything smaller than that though. +10 Dexterity +10 Intelligence Passive: Increases your attack range by 5.5. Passive: Fires explosive bolts that deal (baseDamage + .75*alchemyPower) damage in a small radius while you have more than 50% energy. Each explosive bolt drains (1 + rounded(expolosiveDamage*.75)) energy. Obtain Method: Quest (Craven the Fisherman) _______________________________________________ Viciously Sharp Armblade An fine example of the trolls' masterful craftsmanship. This sharp blade will cut through any armor and make your allies rally around you with deadly ferocity. +7 Strength +7 Dexterity Passive: If the target is in melee range, you will always attack with melee attacks. The weapon's on hit effects are not applied (Off-hand version only). Passive: Attacks ignore half of the target's armor. Passive: Increases nearby allies' attack speed by +15%, movement speed by +5% and life regeneration by 1. Obtain Method: Quest (Troll Warlord) _______________________________________________ Frost Needle The Frost Witch of Jar'skorr was a famous healer in her village. Everyone always came to her for potions and salves. One day she was out in the mountains gathering herbs when a band of trolls raided the village and killed everyone. It is said that she was consumed by grief over the folks that she had felt so protective of. Over time, a lingering madness and guilt consumed her and she found solace in tending to the endangered frost bears of the north. She would never again let anyone harm her charges. +15 Intelligence +5 Willpower Passive: Increases attack range to 6. Passive: Attacks drain 5 warmth per second and prevent spellcasting for X seconds. Passive: Frost armor applies to all nearby allied kobolds as well. Active: Transform the sword into Frost Barrier(see Off Hands). Obtain Method: Quest (Winter: Frost Witch) _______________________________________________ Murloc Doomhammer This mighty hammer once belonged to a powerful murloc chieftain. It is so heavy that anyone struck by it gets very disoriented, but despite the weight it seems to emanate an aura that keeps allies invigorated. The spirit of the fallen murloc still resides within the weapon and can be called upon to increase your combat capabilities for a short while. +10 Strength +10 Endurance Passive: Nearby allies lose 10% less stamina. Passive: Melee attacks stun the target for 1.5 seconds (10 second cooldown). Active: Increases your attack speed by +40% and movement speed by +20% for 15 seconds (65 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Quest (Murloc Chieftain) _______________________________________________ Bloodcleaver Forged in the depths of castle Hursk, now home to the usurper king Joggrun. The blade drains the wielder's life essence to sharpen its edge. It also feeds on fallen foes and uses their dying breath to revitalize whoever is brave enough to make us of its powers. +8 Strength +6 Dexterity +6 Endurance Passive: Grants 5% of your maximum life as bonus damage. Passive: Drain the essence of enemies that die near you, healing you for 20% of their maximum life and increases your attack speed by +25% and movement speed by +7% for 6 seconds (Stacks up to 2 times). Obtain Method: Quest (Exiled King) _______________________________________________ Unholy Rift Dagger This relic does not exist. +9 Strength +12 Dexterity Passive: Increase your movespeed by 12% Active: Create a rift at your location that lasts for((6 + focusPower/10)*SpellDurationModifier ) seconds, activate again to return to this rift from any distance. (30 second cooldown) Obtain Method: Quest (Murloc Chieftain) _______________________________________________ Riven Claymore In ancient times kobold warriors used them to fight of demonic dwellers. Although such warriors have gone with the times, perhaps a kobold with great heart can train themselves to bear the immense fortitude that dwells within the sword +14 Strength +9 Endurance Passive: Increases attack damage by 8% every attack and reduces spell damage taken by 7% for 6 seconds. (4 stacks max) Obtain Method: Quest (Murloc Chieftain)_______________________________________________ Demonic Blade + 6 Strength + 5 Dexterity + 4 Endurance Passive: Gain 25% of final damage dealt as life Passive: Leech 7 stamina per hit Passive: Reduce all healing target receives by 30% for 3 seconds. Obtain Method: Quest (Veil Of Darkness) _______________________________________________ Forgotten Shredder A blade the reeks of the smell of dead kobolds... It doesn't seem feel so sanitary - I wonder what it might've been used for. +5 Strength +4 Dexterity +5 Intelligence Passive: Periodically gain a charge of Dismantle every 3.8 seconds, maximum of 3 charges. Casting a spell grants 2 charges. Attacking lowers the generation cooldown by 0.75 seconds. Active: Active to consume all charges of Dismantle on your next attack, dealing (Some base + Some intellect scaling) damage and healing yourself for the same amount. Can be activated again to cancel the use of charges. Can not be used on the same attack as Siphon Life, Siphon Life charges will be used instead. Obtain Method: Quest, Troll Quest _______________________________________________ Oracle Slayer The dagger used for the assassination of the famous Kobold Oracle Crane. Though the amateur assassin was quickly apprehended afterwards, he confessed his motives were not entirely his own - but of an unknown elderly cultist who offered great sums of gold as a reward along with the dagger. +3 Strength +9 Dexterity +4 Intelligence Passive: While you have not attacked for the last 9 seconds become invisible. Passive: While cloaked gain 5 spell armor and 10% movespeed. Passive: Remove 30 energy on hit. Obtain Method: Quest _______________________________________________ Elder Wand Crafted from the finest wood in the deep forests. The initial blast +8 Willpower +8 Intelligence Passive: Increase attack range to 4 Passive: Burn 8% of the target's energy on attack and deal 4 additional spell damage per energy dealt. Active: After a short delay launches 3 moon beams at the area. Each moon beam burns 15% of the target's maximum energy and burns 6 warmth if the target is a kobold. (Can not lower warmth below 10) Energy burned deals 0.75 spell damage per energy burned. (15 second cooldown.) Obtain Method: Quest _______________________________________________ Cursed Lich Scepter An emblem and nature and divinity and dawn but an unwanted affliction by dusk. The cursed scepter has been passed down by the Cagliostro heir for generations Through out the centuries it has accepted both the tender and loving, as much as the evil and corrupt influences of the family. Now young kobold, beware your own dark underbelly while wielding this double-edged guise. +9 Strength +4 Endurance +3 Intelligence +4 Willpower Active: Feast on your target's flesh with your next attack, dealing additional damage and leeching 100% of the damage dealt. In addition steal 2 endurance from the target permanently if it is a kobold. This endurance steal recharges every night. (25 second cooldown) Obtain Method: Quest _______________________________________________ Epic Fishing Rod Crafted and named by an old master angler. His naming may be horribly uninspired, but you can't argue with his craftsmanship! +3 Strength +3 Dexterity +3 Endurance Passive: Increases fishing speed by +15%. Passive: 25% chance to catch two fish with one throw. Active: Target a body of water to start fishing. Obtain Method: Quest (Fishing Expedition) _______________________________________________ Main Hand Items(Other) Obedience Rod Used by hunters to tame wild animals to do their bidding. Skilled foragers will have greater success. Works on common beasts such as wolves, direwolves and bears. The rod is consumed in the process. +2 Dexterity +2 Endurance Active: Tame a direwolf, daywolf, bear, or (???) Obtain Method: Hunter's Lodge (Artisan 0 -- 15 seconds) Lumber 1x _______________________________________________ Fishing Rod The art of foraging from the sea and the lakes in the forest has long been a foreign concept for kobolds. Over the years there have been many advocates of this leisurely pursuit - most notably kobold elder Josh - but the idea never really took off. Until now, when the conflict that has ravaged the forest for so long has made its weary inhabitants more inclined to take a break from it all, sit down by a pond and just relax for a bit. +5 Endurance Passive: Hungers drain 50% more slowly. Active: Target a body of water to start fishing. Gain a random fish or Murlocket after 30 seconds(Decreased by foraging) Obtain Method: Hunter's Lodge (Artisan 0 -- 15 seconds) Lumber 2x Wool 1x _______________________________________________ Divine Gavel An ancient relic used to renew the lives of dying Paladins of Vos'korath. Only meant to be used in the most dire cases of survival, as the renewing process takes an expensive toll on the relic itself. +7 Strength +7 Endurance +7 Intelligence Passive: Increases your spell armor by +18. Passive: Deal 5% of the target's maximum life as bonus damage. Passive: Your attacks increase your armor by +4 and movespeed by 1.5% for 5 seconds (Stacks up to +12 bonus armor and 9% movespeed). Passive: Reveals invisible units within 8 radius. Obtain Method: Judgment Gavel (Active)